wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Tinget
Diskusjoner Vi må utarbeide en felles linje Vi må - enkelt og greit - utarbeide felles rettningslinjer. Forslag kan skrives opp her: Forslag: *Norske navn - henvisning til engelske? *Wowiki.net *Rekrutering *Blizzard - er vi en offisiel side? *Skandinavisk interlenking *Kontakt med den engelske Wowwiki *(fortsett her) Wowwiki Norges Svar På Dette Teamet: * Norske Navn Selvfølgelig er Wowwiki norge spent på og få til En Norsk som er virkelig norsk Wiki . Men noen engelske ord for bli På Engelsk... Norske_ord_og_uttrykk Engasjerer du deg i Utvikling av Norske ord og Uttryk dette er et prosjekt av translerings teamet. du kan skrive ned forslag. men merk deg bare aksepterte ord. Kan brukes aksepterte ord kommer opp på hovedsiden.for og gjøre forslag kan du gå inn Her! - --Zizanzu 24. jul 2007 kl. 10:04 (UTC) * Wowwiki.Net - Ja vi burde hvertfall på 1000 artikkler først før vi interessere oss i et kostende domain vi har jo www.wowwiki-norge.co.nr allerede et enkelt domain ikke dyrt og avansert da. - --Zizanzu 24. jul 2007 kl. 10:04 (UTC) * Rekruttering . Når wowno.co.nr kommer opp Til februar tiden. Skal vi ha en promoting code til den siden. og vi håper selvfølgelig alle sammen kommer til og sjekke Wowno og Wowwiki Norge av og til! (Wowwiki er eid Av Wikia,men et prosjekt av Wowno - Norwegian fansite and community som er under arbei) - --Zizanzu 24. jul 2007 kl. 10:04 (UTC) * Offisiel side? - nei ikke enda men vi skal søke når Wowno kommer opp! - --Zizanzu 24. jul 2007 kl. 10:04 (UTC) * Skandinavisk interlenking: w:C:no.wow * Kontakt med Engelske Wowwiki - Vi har kontakt med ein som heter Kirkburn på Wowwiki som er med på Administrator teamet der. og jeg prøver og engasjere meg for og komme in på Hjelpe teamet der! For og få bedre kontakt med wowwiki! - --Zizanzu 24. jul 2007 kl. 10:04 (UTC) --Zizanzu 24. jul 2007 kl. 10:04 (UTC) Voluspå 23. jul 2007 kl. 17:28 (UTC) Svensk i ordboken? Hvorfor er det svensk i ordboken? --Voluspå 17. aug 2007 kl. 20:12 (UTC) :Vet ikke bare la det til får en begynnelse --62.128.224.198 26. aug 2007 kl. 08:43 (UTC) Sluttet med policyer? Ser at vi nå har begynt å handle etter Wowwikis policyer. Betyr dette at vi nå også er underlagt Wowwikis administrasjon, dvs. Kirkburn? Voluspå ; Voluspå vi er ikke under Administrasjon av Wowwiki.--62.128.224.198 26. aug 2007 kl. 08:45 (UTC) :: Det er bra ;) Voluspå Hvite rammer virker ikke Når du bruker "thumb" i et bilde for å lage en ramme, blir rammen hvit: left|50px|thumb|TEST Dette er ganske disharmonerende, og det gjør det umulig å lese billedteksten. Den store gogle-reklamen på siden er også hvit. Er det mulig å endre dette? Voluspå 24. aug 2007 kl. 18:19 (UTC) : Hei Voluspå , Vi i Wowwiki Norge har sendt inn en Søknad om og forbedre Reklamen. Etter svarene på søknaden vår var det mulig og få forandret bakgrunnds fargen - men jeg er enda ussikker på når det blir gjort siden Tech folka til wikia har en god del annet og henge fingrene i ... - --'Zizanzu!' talk 28. aug 2007 kl. 14:47 (UTC) Hva med rammen da :)? Jeg har prøvet og feilet litt med min egen type, men den er litt vanskelig Voluspå 28. aug 2007 kl. 15:08 (UTC) Wowwiki-pumpen og Warcraft-pumpen samlet i en felles side - Tinget Etter Wikipedia Norges mønster har jeg samlet de to praterommene. Vi kan eventuelt skille de to når medlemsmassen er blitt større. Jeg tror det derfor vil være lurt å endre Wowwiki Pumpen og Warcraft Pumpen til "Tinget" i navigasjonsmenyen. Voluspå 25. aug 2007 kl. 10:29 (UTC)